RockaBye, Baby
by VirginSuicide
Summary: SLASH! Draco is turned into a child and Harry has no choice but to look after him. Will Harry survive? DMHP in later chapters. RR
1. Child Care

Name:  Rock-a-Bye, Baby

Author:  VirginSuicide

Rating:  R         Just to be sure.

Summary:  SLASH!  Draco is turned into a child and Harry has no choice but to look after him.  Will Harry survive?  DM/HP in later chapters.  R/R

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  Not one character!

Chapter One  

Harry Potter made his way to the Headmaster's office.  He had been in the Great Hall, eating breakfast when he received an owl from Professor Dumbledore asking him to come to his office immediately.  It was then that he noticed that Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were absent from the Head Table.  He wondered what Dumbledore could possibly want.  He hadn't done anything wrong as far as he could remember and if it had to do with his Head Boy duties then Hermione, the Head Girl would be present too.  He reached the Gargoyle and said the password, ("Liquorish Wand") then headed up the moving stairs, a foreboding feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.  

He opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Professor Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, his eyes twinkling merrily.  He also noticed Professor McGonagall sitting in a chair frowning and Professor Snape standing off to the side with his arms crossed over his chest, scowling.  Before he could walk any further into the room, he felt something hit his right leg and wrap around it.  Startled, he whipped his wand out as he looked down.

"Harwy," came a muffled voice from somewhere around his knee/lower thigh.  All he could see was a black robed clad body and tufts of messy blond hair that was currently clinging onto his leg, it's head buried in his robes.  

"Wha?" Harry responded, bewildered.  He heard a chuckle and looked up at the merry face of Professor Dumbledore.  

"Harry, child.  Why don't you have a seat?"  Harry looked back down at the child as he felt the arms tighten.  He lightly pushed on the child's shoulders but the arms around his leg simply tightened further, and the child whimpered.  

"Er, who's this?"  He asked, as he slowly walked over to the headmaster's desk, the child still wrapped around his leg.  He was careful not to let the child trip as it clung to him.  He put his wand back in his pocket as he stood beside Professor McGonagall's chair.  

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about Harry," Professor Dumbledore said, as he peered at both Harry and the child.  "It appears there was a student that had been making a potion in his dorm, when the cauldron exploded," he paused.  "He has been turned into a child for an unknown amount of time."  Harry looked back down at the child still wrapped around his leg.  _That was a student?  But still what did it have to do with him?_  He voiced his question.  Dumbledore smiled.  "You see Harry, the child is attached to you, more then just physically," he chuckled before continuing.  "He does not wish to stay with any one else.  You are the only one who can control him, and look after him.  He has been asking for you since it happened.  He wont talk or respond to any one else, and like all young children, is stubborn and will scream and cry until he gets what he wants.  The only way we were able to calm the child down and get him to stop crying, was when we promised we would bring you straight here."  

_Great, _Harry thought, _if the child had been crying then there was probably snot all over his robes._  The child once again tightened his grip and he absentmindedly ran his fingers through the child's hair comfortingly before the implications of Dumbledore's words registered in his still shocked brain.  

"Wait a minute," he started, "What are you getting at?  I hope it's not what I think it is?"  _He was _not_ going to be looking after a child.  Especially_ _for an undetermined amount of time!  _Dumbledore smiled kindly, though Harry was more inclined to believe it was a sadistic smirk at the moment.  

"There simply is no other option but for you to look after the child, Harry, there is no one else."  Harry looked horrified. 

"I can't look after a child.  I have classes, and Head Boy duties, and Quidditch, and. ..and a _life!_  I wouldn't even know how!"  He was aware that his voice had turned slightly hysterical and he knew he was on the verge of pouting but he didn't care.  He couldn't _possibly_ look after a child.  The child whimpered again, burying his face further into Harry's robes.  Harry felt a stab of guilt but did his best to ignore it.  "Who is he any way?" he asked curiously.  

He looked up when he heard Dumbledore cough uncomfortably.  He turned his gaze to Professor McGonagall who looked just as uncomfortable and avoided eye contact.  He turned his eyes suspiciously to Snape to find him smirking maliciously in his direction, but also didn't say a word.  _Wait a minute!  McGonagall's obviously present because I'm from her house.  That means that Snape's present because… Oh God no!_  He looked down at the child in question who still hadn't moved or spoken apart from when he had called Harry's name earlier.  _Blonde hair!…_

"Malfoy!?" he ripped himself out of the child's arms and stood on the other side of McGonagall's chair.  He stared in shock as the child whimpered again, watery silver-blue eyes looked up at him pleadingly as the child – Draco Malfoy – held his arms out to Harry, wanting to be picked up.  Harry didn't move.  _This has got to be a joke!_  

Draco started to move towards Harry, his arms still outstretched.  Harry bolted behind Dumbledore's desk and when Draco followed, he continued around it until he ended up near Snape.  He stood behind Snape, one hand holding the mans upper arm to keep him from moving.  He couldn't believe he was hiding behind Snape and from a child no less.  Luckily Snape was too shocked to move.  

Draco stopped less then a meter in front of them, still holding his arms out to Harry.  

"Harwy?"  His bottom lip trembled and the tears in his eyes swelled.  His big eyes looked pleadingly up at Harry, wanting desperately for him to pick him up and hold him.  

"Pick him up, Potter," Snape snarled as he wrenched his arm out of Harry's vice-like grip and whirled around to face the obnoxious teen.  "Now!"  Harry shook his head vigorously.

"Nu-uh.  _You_ pick it up."  Draco whimpered again before his little legs collapsed and he sat on the floor and started to cry.  Snape growled.

"He won't allow any one but _you-_" he spat the word, "-to, so pick him up before I deduct house points."  He started to protest when Snape grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pushed him towards the wailing child.  His arms were still outstretched towards Harry and big fat tears were running down his cheeks.  

"It certainly makes a lot of noise," he grumbled, as he plucked Draco from the floor.  Straight away, little arms wrapped themselves around his neck as Draco buried his wet, snotty face just under his ear.  He had stopped wailing, but continued to hiccup.  Harry grimaced as he felt the wetness against his neck then scowled at the occupants of the room.

"There is no _way,_ I am looking after Malfoy!"   

***

Half an hour later found Harry grumbling along the corridors heading towards his Head Boy chambers, baby Draco half asleep in his arms.  The scowl on his face and the intimidating stalk would have made Snape proud.  He had spent the last half hour trying to talk some sense into Dumbledore but to no avail.  Dumbledore had stubbornly remained cooty.  

"Sadistic bastard," he grumbled under his breath, "Insane old coot!  'Spose to be my mentor, not my _tor_mentor!"  He continued to grumble.  He had tried everything he could think of to get the man to see sense, but the man had had pre-prepared answers for all of his arguments.  He had said that he hadn't known _how_ to look after a child, when Dumbledore pulled out a little book on child care.  "With pictures" Harry mimicked Dumbledore's cheery voice poorly.  He had said that he had classes when Dumbledore so _graciously_ gave him the day off.  "And tomorrow, you'll simply take him with you.  I'll talk to your Professors," he had assured.  _Oh, Joy!  He couldn't wait!_  

Madame Pomphrey (who had seen to him earlier) had said he was around the age of twenty to twenty-four months old.  "So you don't have to change dirty nappies," Dumbledore had laughed.  As if that was much worse then what he was subjected to now anyway.  Although he did think it was slightly better, that was, until Dumbledore had added, "Though he still need assistance in using the toilet."  Dumbledore had said that Professor McGonagall would inform his friends of his situation although he had banned them from visiting him today.  He had said that today he would need to adjust to looking after a child and that meals would be brought to his rooms by a house elf.  If he meant adjust as to overcome the urge to throw Malfoy out the window then he would need longer then a day.  Six years of hatred did not just evaporate because his enemy had been turned into a child.

He looked down as Draco gurgled in his near sleep state and nuzzled further into his neck.  

"Why me?" he moaned piteously as he came to a halt in front of his chambers.  Hissing the password, which was in Parseltounge he stood stunned in his doorway as he looked around his rooms.  There were house elves running around, filling his beautiful safe haven up with baby things.  There were toy areas for him to play with as well as play pens set up.  There was a cot near his study desk and he was sure there would be another in his bedroom.  There was a table for them to have their meals at as well as other babyish things scattered neatly around.  

As he walked into his bedroom, he did indeed find another cot as well as a chest of draws he assumed full of clothes and a trunk full of toys.  Through the open bathroom door he could see more house elves running around adding more unwelcome additions.  

He sighed and headed back into his common room.  Placing his bag on his study table and the baby book beside it, he leaned over the cot to put Draco in there.  However Draco had other ideas.  Still not wanting to be parted, he clinged on to Harry, grabbing fistfuls of the boy's robes as he whimpered.  Harry sighed again, irritably this time, and sat down in his chair, absentmindedly rubbing circles on the child's back as he waited for him to fall asleep.

It was shortly after the house elves left that he was finally able to put Draco down.  He tucked him comfortably into the cot before he picked up his unfinished Potions assignment that was due tomorrow.  He was going to finish it tonight but now he had a whole day with nothing to do, not being able to leave his rooms.  

***

It was around lunchtime when Draco started to stir.  He stretched and yawned before he blinked his eyes open.  Sleepy silver-blue eyes peered at Harry through the bars of the cot, but Harry was determined to ignore him, concentrating on the Charms assignment he was now doing.  Draco stood up and held onto the painted white bars.  He was just tall enough so that only his eyes peeked out over the top of the cot as he stared imploringly at Harry.  He held his arms out over the top of the cot towards Harry.

"Harwy?" he whimpered.  Harry sighed irritably, but continued to ignore him.  "Pwease?" he pleaded as he tried to stretch out further.  Harry slammed his quill down and whirled around to face his enemy.  Draco shrunk back slightly before trying, once again to reach Harry, stretching his arms out as far as the cot would let him.  Harry growled slightly before he picked up the child and sat him on his lap.  

"But only for a little while," he warned.  Draco sighed contently and snuggled deeper into Harry's robes.  Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly.  He no longer needed glasses; Dumbledore had thought it would be safer to have his eyes magically corrected so if Voldemort caught him, he wouldn't be weakened by not being able to see properly. He looked down as Draco squirmed in his lap.  "What's wrong?" he asked.  Draco looked up at Harry's face uncertainly, before timidly saying, 

"I need to go to da toywet."  Harry frowned slightly, getting up and positioning Draco on his hip, before walking through his bedroom, to the bathroom.  Once that was done and they had washed their hands, they headed back out into the common room in time to see a house elf pop in with their lunch (which was enough to feed a small army.)

"Hope your hungry, kid," Harry muttered as he sat Draco down on a high chair and put a plate of food and a drink in front of him.  He sat down beside him and helped himself to a sandwich.  Just then, there was a knock on his door.  Harry frowned.  Had Ron and Hermione ignored McGonagall and came to see him any way.  He hoped so; he could do with some good company.  Opening the portrait, he came face to face with Snape.  

"Professor," he greeted, surprised.  Snape scowled.

"Potter," he acknowledged, "can I come in?"  Harry smirked, and stood to the side.

"I haven't killed your star student if that's what your worried about," he replied amused, as Snape swept past him, and headed over to the table.  Snape sent him a dirty look as he stood beside the high chair.  

"He is also my godson, Mr Potter, and if you so much as hurt a hair on his head you'll be wishing you were never born."

"This day's already got me wishing I was never born," Harry muttered, as he plonked himself down in his seat.  "Pull up a chair and join us for lunch," he said as he took a bite of his sandwich.  He didn't know why he had offered, though he guessed it was because the whole protective godfather thing had touched him.  It was obvious he cared for his godson.  Snape hesitated, before sitting down and grabbing a plate.  "Do you remember him from this age?" Harry asked.  

"Vaguely, though I wasn't around much when he was a child, I was already teaching at Hogwarts."  

"Well that's more experience then me.  Do you think if you've got the time, you could help out with him?"  It was obvious to Harry that Snape would be thrilled to, though he was doing his best not to show it.

"Can't handle a child, Potter?" Snape sneered, "If your incompetence goes further then the classroom then I guess I'll have to, lest Draco end up dead."  Harry smiled into his goblet.  

Lunch was surprisingly pleasant enough.  Draco had made a mess but Snape had cleaned him up with a flick of his wand and had actually taught Harry the spell.  Snape had said that he was currently investigating the Potion mishap and as soon as he figured out exactly what happened, he'd start working on the antidote.  After Snape left, Harry placed Draco onto a play mat with some toys before heading back over to his desk to finish the assignment.  It wasn't long before he felt a tug on his robes.  Looking down, he met the wide innocent eyes of Draco, who was trying to pull himself up onto Harry's lap.  Harry moaned piteously.  

"Go play on your mat for a little while, I'm busy."  Draco simply whimpered, grabbing fistfuls of robe and trying to hoist his leg up.  "Malfoy," he growled, before taking a calming breath.  "Draco.  If you're going to be a child for an _undetermined_ amount of time, then we are going to have to spend some time without you clinging to me.  Otherwise I think I'll go insane.  Understand?"  He peered down at the child.  Draco gave him a befuddled look before throwing his hands up at Harry, wanting to be picked up.  Harry groaned before picking the child up from under the arms and, holding the child away from his body, he deposited Draco into the playpen.  _That will keep him in at least. _

Sitting back down, he picked up his quill and began to write.  Draco stood up and walked over to the side, grabbing onto the soft cushiony bars.  He started to whimper, looking piteously at the back of Harry.  

"Harwy?"  He was ignored.  "Harwy, pwease?"  Still Harry didn't turn around.  "I be good," he pleaded, his eyes starting to water, "Pwease Harwy, I be good boy."  Harry rubbed his temples, but still didn't turn around.  The whimpers and pleas started to get louder, as Draco held his arms through the bars, towards Harry, wanting him to pick him up and cuddle him, and love him.  

"Throw a tantrum if you want," Harry finally said, without turning around.  "I grew up with Dudley – he still throws tantrums."  And so Draco did.  He wailed and screamed and through his toys at Harry, trying to get him to turn around.  He cried and pleaded and sobbed and whimpered until Harry couldn't take it any more.  He whirled around and glared at the insolent child who was also his cold unfeeling enemy.  

As soon as Harry turned around, Draco held his arms out to be picked up.  Harry gave in and walked over and picked Draco up.  Arms clung around his neck desperately as Draco buried his face into his shoulder and sobbed, calming down now that Harry was holding him.  Harry rubbed circles soothingly into his back as he walked slowly around the room.  

He didn't want to grow attached to the child, or even be nice for that matter.  Dumbledore had told him that Malfoy would most likely remember the incident, though maybe a little hazy, and the last thing he wanted was Malfoy to remember him being nice to him.  Harry despised Malfoy, and had for six years, and he was trying desperately to hold onto that hate and direct it towards baby Draco.  But he had always loved children and he knew what it was like to be neglected.  He was trying to remind himself that it wasn't a real child, but a seventeen year old boy that he hates, but it was getting harder and harder.  He kept trying to tell himself that Malfoy had already had a wonderful childhood but it was tearing him inside to ignore the pleas.  But he would be strong… Later.  Right now, he simply wanted to shut him up!  

One good thing came from the tantrum.  Draco had tired himself out and was snuggling sleepily into Harry's neck.  _He'll be asleep in no time _Harry thought gleefully.  He would have done a victory dance if he thought it wouldn't startle the sleepy baby.  

The rest of the afternoon was pretty quiet.  Draco slept from about one til four which he was grateful for.  Harry had finished all of his homework so when Draco woke up, he sat with him on the play mat while Draco investigated all of his new toys – from his position on Harry's lap.  

***

At dinnertime, Harry had just deposited a happy and hyper Draco into his high chair when there was a knock on his door.  Harry walked over and opened it to see Professor Snape once again standing there, looking uncomfortable.  Harry stood to the side and motioned for him to enter.  Asking him to join them for dinner, they both sat down and loaded their plates, as well as Draco's.  

"Any progress on the Potion?"  Harry was eager for the whole ordeal to be over.

"Not much," replied Snape, surprisingly casual, "It appears Draco was brewing an Appearance Altering Potion.  Had it been made correctly, he would have aged a couple of years and his appearance would have changed slightly.  I can't imagine why he was making such a potion."  Snape glanced at baby Draco who was squishing peas between his chubby forefinger and thumb.  

It wasn't until they had finished dinner did Snape look around the chambers.  Toys were strewn everywhere.  He smirked.  

"This place is a mess, Potter.  What happened?"  Harry snorted.

"Your precious godson decided to throw a tantrum, that's what happened."  Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he demanded.  Harry looked at him.

"Because he's a spoilt brat who's always gotten what he wants."  

"I'm afraid you'll have to elaborate."  Harry sighed.

"He wont leave me alone!  Every time he is awake he wants me to hold him.  That isn't normal behaviour.  They're supposed to want to explore – get into your ink and doodle all over your books when your in another room – not latch onto you twenty-four-seven.  We're enemies for Merlins sake!" Harry exclaimed.  He felt much better now that he had gotten that off of his chest.  Well, he was feeling better until he heard a chuckle from in front of him.  He looked up sharply to see Snape looking at him, overly amused.  "What?" he snapped.  Snape simple shook his head as he got up from the table.  

He walked over to Draco's chair and placed a kiss on the crown of his head.  Harry watched the exchange longingly, before he quickly turned away.  Snape left shortly after.  Before he left however, he showed Harry a charm that cleaned the room – putting all toys back in their appropriate place and another one that sent all the dishes back to the kitchens.  

A little while later, Harry took Draco to the toilet as he ran a bath.  He put the bath toys in as well as bubbles.  Stripping Draco of his clothes he put him in the bath and washed his body, then his hair.  Draco was surprisingly compliant, simply enjoying Harry being close to him and caring for him.  After he was clean Harry let him play with the toys for a little while.  Eventually, he was wrinkly and tired and Harry pulled him out and dried off, using a charm on his hair.  He carried him into his bedroom and dressed him in warm pyjamas before he put him in the cot.  

From being almost asleep, Draco woke up surprisingly fast and tried to grab onto Harry, afraid that he would never see him again.  He only managed to grab one of his hands but he held on as hard as he could.  Harry frowned.

"What's wrong with you?" he puzzled.  "It's time to go to sleep and I need to have my shower yet."  Draco whimpered.

"Harwy.  Don't weave me! I wuv you pwease don't weave me!"  Draco was frightened that he would leave?  Draco's eyes started to glisten so Harry bent over and picked him up.  Harry felt the familiar feeling of Draco's arms wrapping tightly around his neck, his head buried into his shoulder.  Draco's contented sigh was muffled.  

"What am I going to do with you," Harry murmured, as he rubbed circles into Draco's back and walked around the room. 

Some time later, he placed the peacefully sleeping child into the cot and headed for a long relaxing shower; thankful he had been pardoned of his Head Boy duties.  Once he quietly closed the door, he wandlessly soundproofed the room; afraid the noise would wake up Draco.  

***

 When he opened the bathroom door, dripping wet and clad only in a towel, it was to the sound of a hysterically crying Draco.  He rushed into the room to see Draco standing in his cot, looking around the empty room and screaming his name desperately.  He grabbed his wand off of the bed and with a flick he was dry.  Hurriedly pulling on his boxes, he stumbled over to Draco and immediately picked him up.  

Draco sobbed into his shoulder, babbling mostly incoherent things.  Harry rocked him as he rubbed his back.  He kept repeating: "sshhh, it's okay.  I'm here.  I'm not leaving you.  It's okay, baby." 

Eventually he wandered over to his bed and pulled the covers back.  He carefully got in and cradled Draco to him.  He was cold and tired and as soon as Draco fell asleep, he would pick him up and put him in his own bed, but for now, he'd just rest his eyes and wait.      

It wasn't long before the two were sleeping peacefully, Draco cradled protectively to Harry and Draco holding Harry possessively.  

***

What did you think?  Also, what should I do with Snape?  Give him a lover? Perhaps Remus?  Or Harry and him could have some thing while Draco is still a child, then Sev/Remus?  I dunno – he's one of my favourite characters, I want him to be happy.

Anyway, Please Review and leave your thoughts!  Please!


	2. Classes With Draco

Name:  Rock-a-Bye, Baby

Author:  VirginSuicide

Rating:  R         Just to be sure.

Summary:  SLASH!  Draco is turned into a child and Harry has no choice but to look after him.  Will Harry survive?  DM/HP in later chapters.  R/R

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  Not one character!

Chapter Two  

Harry started to wake up due to some sort of disturbance.  Something wet pressed against his cheek.  Harry fuzzily wondered what it could be when he felt it again, this time on his lips.  Eventually, his brain remembered the events of yesterday and he groaned. 

Blinking his eyes open, Harry came face to face with baby Draco who was sitting beside his head, leaning over him.  Apparently, the 'wet' thing was Draco giving him open mouth baby kisses on his face.  It had been a while since he had seen a baby and he had forgotten that annoying trait all babies seem to have. 

Draco giggled and leaned forward to do it again, so Harry quickly scooted out of his reach as he wiped the rest of the baby slobber off of his face.  Draco laughed and clapped his hands; this had just turned into a game.  He started to crawl after Harry who was hurriedly moving back every time Draco got closer. 

"Go 'way," Harry scowled, "I don't want anymore kisses – you've prob'ly got mornin' breath."

Draco giggled again as he pounced towards Harry, who, in turn, threw himself backwards to keep out of reach and promptly fell off the bed with a yelp.  Flopping back and closing his eyes, he groaned.  _Maybe if I stay down here, he'll leave me alone._   He opened his eyes when he heard another giggle from above him. 

Draco was lying on the bed; with just his head peering over the side, looking down at Harry and his two chubby hands were casually holding onto the edge.  His short, blonde hair was mussed up something shocking; however Harry couldn't help but think how adorable he looked.  Disgusted with himself, he got up off the floor and walked into the bathroom, throwing a "Stay on the bed" over his shoulder.

Did he listen?  No.  He had just flushed the toilet when he felt Draco grab onto his leg from behind.  Sighing, he placed Draco on the toilet so he could do his morning business.  Once their bladders were empty, their hands washed and their teeth brushed, he wondered how they were going to go about showers. 

Deciding to worry about Draco first, he stripped him and placed him in the shower.  Quickly washing him (including the copious amounts of toothpaste off), he turned the water off and wrapped Draco in a big fluffy towel.  Picking up the tightly cocooned hyper child and walking back into the bedroom, he decided that he had ended up wetter then Draco.  _Maybe we'll just stick to the evening baths._

…

Standing him upon the unmade bed, he picked up his wand and cast the spell to dry him.  Looking through the clothes trunk at all the miniature robes, he decided a little revenge was in order.  The green robe with silver lining turned into a red robe with gold lining.  Feeling artistic, he charmed the Gryffindor logo onto the back.  Smirking, he dressed the bouncing Draco before picking him up and taking him through to the main chamber. 

Harry placed Draco into the playpen.  He only just made it back into his bedchambers before Draco started calling his name desperately, on the verge of crying.  Harry moaned piteously as he banged his head against the door.  When the pleading reached a new pitch, he decided he'd have to do something.  Grabbing his wand, he marched back into the room.  Ignoring the arms that were reaching towards him, he levitated the playpen (with Draco still in it) and floated it into his bathroom. 

Stripping his boxes off, behind the shower curtain he had just transfigured, he gratefully turned the water on.  He listened to Draco garble in mixed English and baby language, as he stood relaxed under the spray.  _At least Draco's obsession with me is getting better, _he thought, relieved.  He still had to be in the same room with the ankle-biting brat, but at least now he didn't have to be continuously holding him.  He just hoped it would stay that way. 

After Harry had finished washing and soaking, and no longer able to justify why he was still in the shower, he quickly turned the water off and wrapped his towel around his waist.  Grabbing his wand, he cast the drying spell over himself, before levitating the playpen into his bedroom.  Draco giggled and clapped his hands.  He thought floating in the air was fantastic now that he wasn't worried about Harry leaving him.

Harry smiled briefly, before landing the playpen near his bed.  He then summoned his transfigured shower curtain and propped it around him, as he got dressed.   After magically making the bed, putting on both their shoes, respectively and packing his bag, Harry was finally ready to face the day.  Well, as ready as he could be considering he was carrying his de-aged arch nemesis. 

…

Stopping at the top of the main staircase, he put Draco down.  Motioning for the kid to follow he made his way quickly down the stairs, just out of Draco's reach, who was trying to grab a hold of him.  Walking briskly across the foyer, he entered the Great Hall, Draco trotting in his wake – reaching out for Harry and whimpering quietly.  All noise in the Great Hall ceased as he made the long walk to the Gryffindor table. 

When he reached Ron and Hermione, he swirled on his heels to face Draco, who had just lunged at him and wrapped himself around both of his legs, burying his face in his robes and breathing heavily.  Harry sighed miserably as he bent down and picked him up, plonking him on the bench seat before sitting down himself.  Still nobody broke the silence.  It was starting to really unnerve Harry and he was thankful when Hermione came to his rescue.

"Good morning, Harry," her voice strangely nervous and amplified in the quiet hall.  However, it was enough to break the students out of their stupor and whispers broke out from all tables, gradually growing louder.  

A few moments later the hall was once again rambunctious and Harry smiled gratefully at Hermione while he returned the greeting.  Draco had taken hostage of his left arm and was hugging it in a death grip as he leaned into Harry, peering at all the strange new kids.  People craned their necks to get a look at the unlikely duo – some sniggering and pointing, others giggling and cooing.  Draco thought they were all weird as he tried to scoot closer to his Harry, however that was now physically impossible short of sitting in his lap. 

Draco contemplated crawling into his lap when the arm he had been holding was wrenched from his grip.  Whimpering, he looked up at Harry, his eyes brimming.  Harry smiled gently at him, rubbing comforting circles on his back as he directed his attention to the bowl of cereal in front of him.

Once Draco had begun eating, Harry helped himself as he started conversing with his friends.  However, their conversation was broken many times by the other Gryffindors'.  Most had already heard what had happened by the time they had gotten to the Great Hall, thanks to a loud mouth Ron, who had ranted last night in the common room about the injustice of the situation and the revenge they could inflict. 

Like all gossip in Hogwarts, the news had travelled from common room to common room quickly and by the time it was curfew, all of Hogwarts upper classmates knew of the disturbingly funny situation. 

People congratulated him on his artistic streak with the robes, sympathized for him, or cooed and tried to coddle Draco who shied away and buried his head into Harry.  This, of course, set them off into a fit of giggles and the cooing increased tenfold.

By the time breakfast had finished, Harry could feel the beginnings of a nasty headache.  He was ready to go back to his rooms and stay in bed all day, however that wasn't possible.  And it was just his luck that the first class of the day had to be Double Advanced Potions; a combined class of all the houses due to the limited amount of students who passed Snape's admittance level on their O.W.L test. 

That was why he was making his way down their now with Hermione rambling about the surprise Potion's test that Snape had mentioned last class (though he didn't mention when it would be held) and what subject she would get as everybody's subject was to be different and all the studying she had done last night and whether it would be enough; Harry was only half listening by this point, reassuring her she would do fine at regular intervals when he thought he should. 

On his left, baby Draco was trotting beside him, Harry's hand clasped firmly by Draco's who was determined not to let Harry go.  He was staring wide-eyed around him at the scary new scenery, which he thought was much darker, and forbidding then his and Harry's rooms.  He was very glad Harry was there to protect him if he should need protection. 

Draco looked up at his Harry and swelled with love and devotion.  Yes, his Harry would protect him should he need it.  Too caught up in his worship, he didn't notice that they were at the end of a corridor so when Harry stopped, he kept going.  He was startled when his leg hit the back of Harry's and he fell forward.  His right hand renewed the grip on Harry's as his left hand instinctively came forward to break his fall.  However, before he could hit the ground, he was hauled upwards by Harry.

Harry pulled him up by the hand in his as his right came round to grip the kid under the arm to keep him steady on his feet.  After a few moments to get his bearings straight, Draco beamed up at him and threw his arms around his legs giving him a big hug. _Yes, his Harry would always protect him._ 

…

Potions started off without a hitch, much to the surprise of Harry.  Draco sat on a stool beside Harry and played with the toys Snape had placed there for him that included a miniature Dragon, Unicorn and the Wizard Merlin.  He was relatively well behaved, while Harry (and the rest of the class) copied down the Potion instructions from the board.  The only noise from the class was the 'roaring', 'snorting', and 'neighing', from the toys as well as noises from Draco as he played with them.  He would occasionally tell Harry to watch some thing he would make one of the toys do, excitedly, or ask Harry to play with one of them with him. 

Once they were finished copying the instructions, Harry realised that it would be unsafe for Draco to remain beside him while he completed the potion.  As everyone else started getting out their cauldrons and potion supplies, Harry swivelled towards Draco, and turned Draco's stool so he was also facing Harry.  Draco galloped the unicorn in a circle over his and Harry's knees as he thrust the Dragon into Harry's hand, thinking Harry was ready to play with him now.  

Harry gently placed the disgruntled Dragon back on the desk, where it snorted haughtily, before curling up and going to sleep.  Draco looked up at Harry with a frown.

"Draco, I need you to do some thing for me," Harry asked, as he smoothed back a bang of hair that was falling in Draco's face.  Draco beamed; at both the loving gesture and the swelling importance and pride that he felt because Harry was asking some thing of him.  He nodded, enthusiastically.

"I need you to take your toys up to Professor Snape's desk and play with him for a little while."  Draco's smile dimmed slightly.  Harry quickly went on.

"It's just that I need to make this Potion now, and I don't want you to be hurt.  I'm not leaving the room; you'll still be able to see me and as soon as it's finished, you can come straight back and if we have time, I'll play with you," _and _now_ for the cherry on the cake, _"Can you be a big boy and do that for me?"

Draco beamed again and nodded, though more uncertainly this time.  He held his arms out to Harry to pick him up, hoping he would carry him up to the front of the class so he could spend as much time with Harry as possible. 

Harry hoisted him up and settled him on his hip before picking up the toys and walking up to Professor Snape's desk.  Once he got there, he realised he hadn't even asked Snape if he _could_ leave Draco with him.  However, Snape simply looked up from the parchment he was reading, before charming a big squishy armchair beside his own for Draco.  Harry walked around the desk and placed Draco in the armchair with his toys.  Making his way back to his own desk, he couldn't help but smirk at how easy it had been to get Draco to do some thing he didn't want to.  _Hmm.__  I wonder if I could convince him to spend the night in Snape's chambers._

…

Draco idly looked around the room.  He was by himself now, as Professor Snape had gotten up to do his rounds across the room.  He spied his Harry who was looking between his book and potion with a frown.  He didn't look happy. 

_Maybe his book isn't very pretty, _Draco wondered.  Searching the desk in front of him, he found a book sitting closed next to some scrolls.  _Never mind, I'll make him a pretty one._  Draco smiled happily and climbed into the Professor's chair.  Balancing on his feet and leaning against the desk, Draco pulled the book to him. 

Opening it to a random page, Draco grabbed the red ink and quill the Professor had been using earlier.  Picking up the expensive (though Draco didn't know it) Eagle Feather quill, he dunked the feathered end into the ink.  Swirling it across the page, he made a pretty red picture, occasionally re-dunking the end of the quill; splattering the desk and surrounding scrolls of parchment in the process.  After about a dozen pictures, he dropped the bedraggled, ruined quill onto the table and dipped his fingers into the ink instead.

After a while, Draco sat back and admired his art work, immensely pleased with himself.  Looking up to where Harry was still working, he beamed.  Harry would love it and therefore, love him.  Climbing down off the chair, he pulled the book closed and held it tightly against his chest as he made his way to Harry; only dropping the heavy book once.

Standing beside Harry, he tugged on Harry's robes to get his attention.  Startled, Harry looked down to see Draco standing there, beaming up at him.

"What is it?" Harry asked.  Draco held up the book.  Harry took the book and gulped, noticing the ink stained fingers and fingerprints and smudges' littering the cover of what was obviously one of Snape's potion books.

Draco was trying to pull himself up onto the stool he had been sitting on at the beginning of the lesson.  Harry, still staring in horror at the book in his hand, idly wrapped his other arm around Draco and hoisted him up.  Draco, misplacing the look of horror for shocked delight, declared proudly,

"I made it for you!" which was loud enough to catch Snape's attention, who had been close by.

Striding over, Snape snatched the book from Harry's lifeless fingers.  Looking at the smudges' on the cover, he glared at Harry before flipping the book open.  The pages turned in sticky, red clumps where the copious amounts of red ink were starting to dry; gluing the pages together.

"Dat's us!" Draco beamed pointing to an unidentified blob of red on one of the random pages Snape had flicked to.  Harry looked up from the horrendous mess to Snape's face.  A vein was throbbing at his temple and he looked to be grinding his teeth together to stop the angry roar that no doubt wanted to escape.

Harry hoped he would win, however if the white knuckles and straining fingers were anything to go by, then the majority of his concentration was on restraining himself from strangling Draco and, most probably he, Harry as well. 

"Do ya like it, Harwy?" Draco asked, anxiously.  Snape's nostrils flared.

"Er-"

"You will remain behind after class, Potter, and I will deal with you then," Snape growled so low that the eavesdropping students from neighbouring tables had to strain to catch it.  With that, he swirled on his heel and stalked towards the front.

"Hey!  Dat's Harwy's!" Draco called after him, getting a growl in response.

"That's alright," Harry whispered to the pouting, indignant child, "I'll probably get a good look at it after class."

…

With Draco under one arm, and his school bag thrown haphazardly over the other, Harry made a mad dash for Transfiguration.  Snape had kept him after class for a full ten minutes – yelling at him for his incompetence in looking after Draco and allowing him to destroy one of his books.  Harry didn't think it prudent to point out that Draco had been in Snape's care while he made his potion, lest the reprimand get physical.  He had clearly seen Snape's fingers' twitching towards his wand every time Harry opened his mouth in defence.

He gritted his teeth.  He didn't want to look after the brat.  He didn't tell him to destroy the book, nor did he think Gryffindor should be the house to lose points over it.  And by god – if he didn't shut up, he was dumping him behind a suit of armour and leaving him there. 

Draco was voicing a continual 'eeeeeeeeeeeee…' only stopping to draw in breath.  He was fascinated by the way his voice changed with each of Harry's footsteps.  Harry remembered a time in his childhood when he had done the same thing.  The Dursley's had gone to London for the day and he had been left at Mrs. Figg's.  When she had been on the phone, Harry had snuck home to try out Dudley's new bike.  He remembered going over the bumps on a little dirt, side road and listening to his voice vibrate on each one.  He wondered if it was irritating to other people – or if it was just bothering him because he was in a bad mood.

Eventually, he reached the Transfiguration room and paused outside the closed door to catch his breath.  He put Draco down and straightened his robes before entering.  Draco clutched his robe and pressed himself into Harry's side as the whole class went quiet and looked at them when they walked in. 

"Mr. Potter, why are you ten minutes late to my class?" Professor McGonagall asked, peering at him over the rim over her glasses.

"Sorry Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape kept me after class." Harry replied, trying to keep his anger out of his voice.

"Very well, take your seat," she said, as she turned back round to face the class.  Harry began to walk to his desk when he was stopped by a hand tugging on his robes.

"What?" he asked waspishly, as he turned around to glare at the child.  Draco gulped and looked around, before motioning with his finger, for Harry to come closer.  Harry sighed irritably but, never the less bent down so that Draco could whisper in his ear.

"I need ta go potty," he whispered, with his hand cupping his mouth to Harry's ear.  Harry groaned.

"Can't you wait?" he almost pleaded.  Draco shook his head in the negative, while bouncing from foot to foot.  Harry looked extremely displeased while he turned his eyes to the Professor.  McGonagall's lips twitched before she answered the unasked question. 

"You may go, but hurry up."  Harry sighed again before rubbing his eyes tiredly.  He started walking back towards the door and wasn't at all surprised (though highly peeved) when he felt a smaller hand sliding into his to clasp it firmly. 

…

By the end of Transfiguration, Harry was ready to strangle Draco.  They were set to the task of turning their desks into pigs – reminiscent of their very first class in First year, when McGonagall had demonstrated the art of Transfiguration with the very same spell.

Draco had started crying when Harry hadn't gotten the spell right and his pig squealed, running around the room while dragging his wooden back legs behind him.  Trying to comfort the pig, Draco chased after it and threw his arms around its neck, getting hurt in the process as the pig tried to get away. 

By the end, McGonagall managed to corner the pig and turn it back into a table before turning to Harry, lips in a thin line and hands on her hips. 

"Take him to the infirmary,' she barked at him, before turning to Neville's workstation and trying to figure out how he managed to create a peacock. 

Harry walked over to Draco who sat on the ground, one hand holding his face where he was scratched, the other reaching out to Harry.  His wailing managed to be heard over the squealing and snorting of the pigs and the squawking of the peacock as Neville and McGonagall chased it around the classroom.  Harry winced as he picked Draco up, who continued to bawl beside his ear.  Sighing, he rubbed Draco's back as he made his way to the infirmary.  

…

Draco was happily munching on a chocolate frog he had gotten from Madame Pomfrey for being a good boy as he trotted along side Harry.  By the time they had finished in the infirmary, Transfiguration was over and they were making their way to the Great Hall where lunch was just starting.  He tugged on Harry's hand (which was firmly clasped in his) to get his attention.  When Harry looked at him, he held up his other hand, offering him some of his chocolate frog.

Harry looked at the half eaten frog.  Chocolate was smeared all over Draco's hand and mouth and the frog looked more like an unidentified melting blob then anything edible.  Harry shook his head before pulling Draco into the Great Hall, and swiftly making his way over to his friends.  Once he sat down, pulling Draco onto the bench as well (who was licking the chocolate off of his hand with large swipes of his tongue) he quickly reached for the coffee pot and poured himself a mug full. 

Gulping that down, he loaded a plate for Draco, then himself before saying muted 'hello's to his friends.  Harry never thought he would say this, but he wished for Malfoy back.  At least when Draco was Malfoy he only had to put up with him for a few minutes at a time when Malfoy would instigate fights in the corridors or a few whispered remarks during class.  Baby Draco was going to drive him mad and he couldn't even fight back!  The problem was Draco wasn't trying to aggravate him, and, of course, he couldn't hex a child even if he was.  At least the day was nearly over; Defence and dinner.  Then he could retire to his rooms – a pity he was sharing them. 

"Hey Harry, I heard what happened in Potion's," Seamus grinned as he sat down beside Harry, "I wish I'd seen his face!"  Laughing at the mental image, Seamus slung his arm around Harry's shoulder.  "Don't worry mate –oi!"  Draco, who was sitting on the other side of Harry, was glaring at Seamus while trying to pry the other boys' fingers off of _his_ Harry.  Seamus leaned forward on the table and looked around Harry at Draco.  Seeing the glare, he grinned and slid his arm down to Harry's waist.

"Looks like I've got competition!" he crowed as Draco scowled harder and tried vainly to pull the offending arm away. 

"Seamus," a blushing Harry intoned in warning.  Seamus just sent him an innocent look before sliding up closer to Harry.  Sending a quick look at Draco whose eyes held a possessive fire in them; he leaned in close to Harry's ear and whispered,

"I think some one might have a little crush on you mate," before moving around so Draco could see and firmly planting a kiss of Harry's cheek.

Harry was about to respond indignantly, when a growl from his left stopped him.  Draco had seen Seamus lean in close to Harry and then kiss him and the anger and jealousy was palpable.  He quickly gave up on his attempts to pull the arm away and scrambled into Harry's lap. 

"Wha?" Harry quickly lent back, bewildered, before he could be hit under the chin by Draco's head.  Draco sat with his arms wrapped around Harry's torso, while glaring heatedly at Seamus. 

Seamus smirked; his eyes alight with amusement, before leaning in again to kiss Harry.  However, he was stopped by a small, chubby hand pressing against his chest, trying to push him away. 

"Oh! It's like that is it?" Seamus questioned the growling child.  Sending him another smirk, Seamus lent back out of Draco's reach, before quickly leaning forward again before Draco could stop him.  Just as he was about to kiss Harry on the lips a stronger, larger hand pushed at his chest.  Looking up into Harry's scowling face; he sent him a sheepish look before sitting back in his seat.  He glanced at Draco, who was looking very smug from his seat on Harry's lap.  Seamus poked his tongue out at him, and Draco poked his out back before snuggling into Harry's chest.

_When will this day end!?_ Harry thought, shaking his head among laughter from his friends.

…

Well that's it for now…  I just wanted to give a huge apology for the long wait – and to promise that it wont happen again!  But I've had good excuses…

My parents got divorced, so we moved – and dad kept the computer.  Not to mention going to a new school (well TAFE).  Then we got a new comp (with no virus protection) – and by the time we got anti-virus protection the viruses had viruses.  Then I've been ill (Glandular Fever and Migraines), not to mention banned me from posting for a while because I had a challenge up!

But I swear now – you'll never have to wait that long again!  I Promise!

But most importantly – I want to give a shout out to all of you who reviewed the last chapter – THANK –YOU!  Wow! – Just WOW!  I was completely gob-smacked by your response and I hope you're all happy with this chapter (and still reading it after I made you wait so long).  Any way – you made my day (er.. year..) and I hope you review again! ;)

Black Elf, Miss Lesley (sounds like fun, however, I've already made Draco Severus' godson), FallenPhoenix721, AzureLuna (that's pretty close to what I'd planned!), Redmeadow, JStalker, NayNymic (when are you updating – it's falling to the bottom of my fav story list!), Analia, antarianprincess, Honor, PhoenixStar87 (I assure you – tons of slash! =] ), random carrot-top, Phrophetess Of Hearts, KittenBabyGirl (I like your idea!), MalfoySlave (I always believed Draco would have been spoilt growing up!), SlytherinEvenstar, Val, anonymous, Daily Phrophetess, Lienhuong210, Nymphaline, MyOringinalIntent (you'll just have to wait to find out =] ), EverMoon, Jiro (that was the way I was heading, however, most readers didn't want a Sev/Harry fling!), cutiedraco (you'll just have to wait and see!), Alym, Malfoyharry, DeMoN tAiNtEd (I was going to do a small Sev/Harry fling, however most don't want it shrugs), ciceronian, N (I'll try to put in more Parseltongue), ImmortalisVespers, Solaris Day, DreamerofHope, Medusa; Tha Ancient Snake (I hope the chapter was long enough?), Neila (you'll have to keep reading for your questions to be answered but please don't cry – They'll be answered soon enough! =] ), Croc (this'll truly be a Draco/Harry centred story – I don't intend to make Sev too important but tell me if I accidentally do?), ray, silverdragon69 (I would have liked to have toyed with a Sev/Harry fling however majority rules! =[ ), Meggy Potter, anonadiva (I love baby Draco too!), Curious Dream Weaver, Caz Malfoy (thankyou for taking the time to come back and review!), Smile Empty Soul (lol-Thanks), porcelain-dol, Jade Fire1, Fangbaby2002, Smile Empty Soul (thanks…again! =] ), DeaLiberty, kenjibaby, anna may, DeathStryke, The Jack Loving Misfit, hpgryffin, frinnyizum, Lady Phoenix Slytherin, Hell's Angel – Heaven's Demon (don't worry – he wont be able to resist baby Draco's charm for long! =] ), an (I think that's exactly how it will end up!), jeannie81 (good point!), Love-girl01 (thanks!), Asioleh, twinkiegirl, Neo, mushroom, jliles, R.J, willow-nymph (you'll just have to keep reading if you want to know why Draco's attached to Harry!), Angels Whisper, Chang Wumei, Elly Malfoy, Dinah, Cerberis, Maria, Brenna8 (Don't worry – the majority have said 'no' to S/H!), Kimmy15 (there will be no Sev/Harry in this!), Tuesday, Ashley (thanks), louise4 (don't worry – no SS/HP!), Katou of Bandaged Demons, apple123, angel, death-resurrected (Dumbledore!? I'll have nightmares! Lol), Kate, Neko (Tears? Really? WOW!), DemonessOfPunishment (oops! I hope you didn't throw a tantrum – because I didn't mean to take so long!), Kenny7, chintamani, bebe, Ume (correct assumption with Draco's feelings!), Shadafakup (aww – thanks!), apples34, Lady PhoenixFyre (lol – thanks!), Vanice, bingo (I updated!), Myshka (Sorry – but I've been extremely busy! ;) , porcelain-dol, Ryo Akuinenn, cat (lol), Anonymous (I'm thawing! LOL), Serena, malfoyharry (I updated! Yay!), serenity chair (he wont be able to resist for long!), littlestomper (I'm putting the torture gear away – hears the chap!), smilez, Chibs (thanks!), someonesgurl, Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus, bookwormHP, flack, anna may (I updated and I promise you wont have to wait so long again), RAiNbOwGrL22, bananacomicgirl (thanks for the pointer!), Peeves3, Smoocher of Evil, callmebob, Dahlias, KC, gamex3000mvp (I'm holding you to that! Lol), Pyro-Panda (lol- glad you liked it D-Pyro-Panda ;) , Me, Aiko, Skysha-Tranqui (no! not the puppy dog eyes! Lol), meow, Siren of Darknessflame (thanks! But you'll have to stay tuned to find out!), Brittany, AncientHistory, anonymous, Slytherin Prankster, DayDreamer753 (sorry – but I've updated now!), Strawberry Pavlova, Meana, henriette, Shira (thanks!), Hirame (aww – thanks, and me too!), Moonlitorion, pears (don't worry – no SS/HP!), Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan (lol), D EDMUN, ura, C. Night (yep – I most certainly do!), Jaquelle, Dancing Wolf, godessofallandofnothing, Killed, aya, spygirlfive, rosa, isabel, Jerrica, and slasherbabe.

Phew!  Also to those who left emails…

J Stalker – (gushes – thanks so much – I love the pic!), Jennifer Colburn – (thanks for the emails, I hope you liked?), Juvaria Haroon – (aww – thanks (for the review too!), Skyla Edenfield – (Thanks, soory it's taken so long – I hope you haven't given up?), Vicky Dann – (Thank you very much.  I took all of your suggestions and expertise to heart and I really hoped it worked?  Thanks for the boost in confidence and the tips – they meant a lot.), Tikki – (Thanks for the emails – your "Confucius says" are funny), Melissa Kerster – (sorry it took so long but thanks for the review and emails!), Diane Merridor – (Sorry it's taken so long – thanks for the email!), Haven – (lol – it worked – thanks for the kick up the arse!).

Anyway – once again a big thank-you.  Once I update a couple of my other fics (which shouldn't take too long) this one will be updated again!


End file.
